


I Hate You (Enemies AU)

by Tobythenoob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Light Sin, Romance, These kids are gonna be the death of me I swear, enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobythenoob/pseuds/Tobythenoob
Summary: “Well, Princess, I gotta get going but I’ll be back tomorrow to visit you.”“Please don’t”“You're wounded and what kind of knight would I be if I didn’t visit the purrincess?”“Less of a nuisance” she said. He smiled.“I’m still coming”“And i’ll ignore you”“I think you’ll find i’m very persuasive.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So before I do anything else I would like to say this is not my AU. This belongs to @queenlypirate on tumblr! I hope you guys like and enjoy!

_Well Fuck_ , was all Marinette could think. She had to transform back into her Civilian self after she used her lucky charm to try and take down an Akuma. She hadn’t figured out what to do fast enough and she had to run off so her identity wasn't exposed. The akuma had spotted her on the street trying to get away and now, the akuma was after her and trying to transform her in a bug.

The Akuma was called the Insector. Marinette assumed that it was a play on ‘Inspector’ but she didn’t really know what caused it. His power was turning people into bugs and sent bugs into buildings to destroy them. But even though it didn’t seem like such a big deal, she couldn’t afford to into any bug but Ladybug.

As she was running from the akuma, she tripped over a rock She twisted her ankle awkwardly and she yelped in pain. She tried to get back up but her ankle, which she now assumed was sprained, wouldn’t allow her to walk. She stared up in horror as the akuma got closer. She clenched her eyes shut, prepared to be a bug when she heard a voice.

“Hey! Can you quit bugging people for one second?” Said the voice. Marinette groaned. She knew this voice anywhere. Before she could think of anything else her nemesis Chat Noir Jumped down and attacked the akuma. Hitting it with his baton, throwing punches and kicks crazily until he found the object the akuma was in and broke it. As soon as the butterfly came out, squish. He stepped on it killing the butterfly.

That was one of the many reasons she hated him. He killed innocent butterflies, even though they were still evil, they were forced to be that way, it wasn’t their choice. Plus, he could just save the butterfly and bring it to Ladybug and let her purify it, but he refused. On top of that he was extremely annoying, flirted way to much with everyone, had horrible puns and was all around arrogant. If you gave her a week she couldn’t list all the reasons she hated him, but yet, here he was saving her.

“Well, hello there, Princess” he said after stepping on the bug. “Lucky for you, I’ve come to save the day” he said with a smug look, and boy did Marinette wanna wipe it off his face.

“Oh great, lucky me’ she said Unenthusiastically while rolling her eyes. He frowned at this and walked up to her and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her. He put his index finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

“You know, people are usually more grateful when I save them” he said smoothly. Marinette jerked her head away from him.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself”

“And my eyes are blue” he quipped

Oh man did she wanna smack him.She just glared at him, piercing her icy gaze through him. He sighed and stood up and started to walk away.

“Well…. I guess you’ll be fine making your way home on your own.” He said and started to saunter away. Marinette panicked because she knew she wasn’t able to walk and the hospital had been evacuated and would be jam packed, she wouldn't be able to get in for hours. She sighed. She had no choice, she was going to need him to take her home.

“Wait……” she said defiantly. He turned his head just so he could see her out of the corner of his eye and he smirked.

“Yes, purrricess?” He said in a sing song voice.

“I need help getting home, I can't walk…..” She said in a quiet and low voice. He smiled with satisfaction.

“That's what I thought.” He said satisfied. He came over and bent down. “Climb on my back and tell me where you live so I can take you home.” He said. She climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He used his baton to propel them to the roofs of Paris. She really didn't want to tell him where she lived but she knew she wouldn't be able to get home any other way.

“So, where we headed, Princess?” He asked. She rolled her eyes once again.

“My parents own a bakery by the School” she said. He nodded.

“I know where that is” he replied. When they neared the bakery, she told him to drop her off on the balcony. He obliged and landed on her balcony. She climbed off his back and sat down in the lawn chair she had out there. Chat walked up to her and leaned in close so their noses were almost touching.

“Is there anything you’d like to say to your Prince, purrincess?” He said with a smirk. She glared up at him.

“Yeah, stop calling me Princess. I have a name!” She huffed. He smiled

“And what would that name be?” He asked

“Marinette” she said. He went back to smirking.

“Well, do you think you’re knight deserves a thank you kiss for rescuing you?” He asked with an even bigger smirk and leaning in even closer to her. She gasped when he said this.

“In your dreams!” She said angrily. “And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!” She told him.

“Why don't you make me?” He said seductively. She pushed him away, groaned and got up, holding onto the railing and making her way to the trap door. When she made it he finally spoke up again.

“Well, Princess, I gotta get going but I’ll be back tomorrow to visit you.”

“Please don’t”

“You're wounded and what kind of knight would I be if I didn’t visit the purrincess?”

“Less of a nuisance” she said. He smiled.

“I’m still coming”

“And i’ll ignore you”

“I think you’ll find i’m very persuasive.”

“We’ll see about” she said and with that she closed and locked the trap door. Chat Noir smirked, he liked a challenge.

 


	2. Oh Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I give everyone what they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so idk if this is gonna be the last chapter or not you guys read it and tell me if you want more

Marinette sat in her room reading a book. She had thought about her encounter with Chat Noir yesterday. She could only think of all the reasons she hated him and how annoying he was. As if he knew she was talking about him, she heard a knock at her window. She sighed and shut her book.

“Speak of the devil” she muttered then yelled “Read the sign!” And pointed to the sign she had put on her window. It read in big bold letters.’GO AWAY’ and he laughed at it and smirked.

“Oh Princess, were you expecting me? How sweet” he cooed. She groaned. She pretended not to hear him and went back to reading her book. After not getting a reaction from her he frowned but the frown didn't last long because he got an idea.

“Well, Purrincess, I guess i’ll have to sing you a song to swoon you out of your room” he said in a sing song voice. Marinette thought for a moment but then decided to keep ignoring him. He smiled then began to sing… Horribly. He was singing a French song but his voice was loud and his voice kept cracking. She couldn’t ignore him anymore, at this rate he would wake up her parents and all of Paris. She got up on her bed and opened up the trap door and poked her head out.

“Alright! Alright! Fine, you win! What do you want?”she asked angrily. Chat stopped singing and smiled.

“I knew my song would lure you too me” he said smoothly. Marinette just rolled her eyes in response.

“Why don't you come out here so I can talk to you face to face, instead of looking down on you?” Chat Noir said with a smirk on his face. Marinette smirked back.

“I can't, I'm using crutches and I'm barely able to make it up the ladder to me bed, I definitely can't make it up there.” She said in matter of fact tone. “So you should just, you know, go away and never come back” she said and started to retreat back into her room. Unluckily enough for her, he had other plans. He put his foot in the way of the door closing and pulled it back open.

“Well, if you can't come up here, I’ll come down there” he said and dropped onto her bed then off her bed and onto the floor. He looked around and examined the room.

“Well, what a cute little room, however, may I say there's a God aweful amount of Pink. And why is there a random sink in your room? That doesn't even make any sense? And who’s this guy on your wall, do you have a crush on him or something?” He said very quickly. Marinette was too shocked that he was in her room to speak. When she finally came to her senses she spoke.

“Y-you can't just barge into someone's room!” She stammered angrily. “G-get out of here you s-stupid alley cat!” She stammered even more, her face was flushing with red . He looked up at her and smiled.

“Come one, Princess, you know most girls would kill to have me in their room, alone, and obviously flirting with her” he said cheekily. “And do I see a blush on your face? I think I do” he cooed. This just pissed her off. “Get out of here right now!”she yelled, with her face bright red. Chat was taken back by her outburst but realized he had it coming.

“Okay, Okay, listen i’m sorry if I upset you, in all honesty I wanted to see how you were doing. You were hurt pretty bad.” He said, changing his approach.

Marinette calmed herself down a little. “As you can see, i’m fine so please, just leave” she said sternly.

He smiled and jumped up on her bed and made his way toward the trap door. He stopped an faced her, their faces were close together.

“I promise i’ll make it up to you” he told her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She found herself leaning forward, although she didn’t know why. He pulled away before she could do anything stupid. She hoped he didn’t notice it but much to her dismay he smirked.

“I think you’re falling for me, Princess” he chuckled. Her face got even redder.

“You wish. Now get out of here.” She said, more jokingly than serious. He gave her a two finger salute and left her room. Marinette was left wondering why she found herself leaning into Chat. She hated him! Did she….oh god…. Did she want to _kiss him?_ She was too tired to think about this right now so she decided to turn out her lights and go to sleep.

* * *

 

It was a couple of days before he came again. Her ankle had healed up not completely, but much better than before. She had removed the sign from her window and listened for his arrival. She was still angry at him but she was curious to know more about him. What if he was totally different than she thought him to be? She head a knock at her window. She went and opened it and climbed up onto the balcony.

He looked at her when she climbed up and smiled. “So she walks!” He exclaimed happily. She smiled back at him. She then noticed he was hiding something behind his back. Before she could ask what it was, he brought out a rose. He offered it to her with a kind smile. She was shocked and couldn't find any words. A small blush creeped up on her cheeks.

“For you, Princess. It’s sorta like an apology for being an ass a couple days ago.” He said. Marinette slowly lifted her hand up and took the Rose.

“Th-thank you” she said quietly. He smiled at her. And stepped closer to her. Put his hand on the bottom of her arm. She felt goosebumps from his touch. She pulled her gaze from the Rose and looked up at Chat and into his green eyes. They were beautiful, and shined like stars in the night. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about her eyes. Marinette’s beautiful blue bell eyes gazed with a sense of curiosity and wonder he had never seen before. They both then started to lean into each other slowly. Just as the got close enough that their lips were brushing, Marinette jerked away.

“No! No! Nope! No!” She yelled pushing him away. “I like someone else and I’m not gonna let you ruin that! Stop trying to make me swoon, okay? It’s not gonna happen!” She exclaimed. He stood there shocked.

“Princess, I-” he started but was cut off by her.

“No! I don't want to kiss you, okay? I don't want to kiss you….I don't think I want to?” she said mostly trying to convince herself more than him. Chat caught onto this, but wasn’t sure what to say. Sure, he was a flirt but there was something about Marinette he found intriguing. He knew she hated his guts, although he didn’t know why, but maybe the key to her heart wasn’t constant flirting, but maybe showing a more human and compassionate side of him.

“Whatever your choice is, i’m on board, Mari” he told her simply. She bit her lip and thought, then, without thinking, she walked closer to him and kissed him on the mouth. They held the kiss for a moment but then they finally pulled away. They were both blushing and Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach. She walked away from him and went back over to her trap door.

“I need some sleep.” She simply said and went back in her room and locked the trapdoor. Chat Noir was left on her balcony with a love for someone new and decided he was gonna do whatever it took, to get her to love him in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah they kissed! I honestly don't have any idea on how to really continue this because I have 0 relationship experiance and don't know how they build up but if you guys really want that I can do some research and continue it on. If you think I should end it while it's good, let me know! I don't wanna ruin a good thing! If you have questions, wanna send in fan art or just simply want to talk, my tumblr is @Tobythenoob and I love making friends! Thanks for reading, leave a like and a comment please!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah there it is! Please let me know if you liked it or if not, if you wanna see more, give me critique and let me know what you might want to see in future chapters! Thanks guys!


End file.
